The Fallen
by Hello Insert Name Here
Summary: Isabella is haunted by her past and present. When her friends send her away to forks she meets Edward (duh) and she can't escape her life. If only she could be like others, but that will never happen. Isabella is an unknown creature to the Cullens. OOC, rated T just to be careful, Edward is NOT depressed and...I suck at summary. sorry if I don't update regularly, my summer project.


Prologue

(A letter from the co-author)

Hey, my name is Izzy.

Can I let you in on a little secret of mine? Hmm, how do I put this lightly? Faeries and creatures of the like are more than the characters in the stories you read, and walk among y'all!

Some might say that's bull, call me crazy or ask for proof. But, others would dive deeper into the subject and ask what I am-After all I am the one telling you this.—but that's something you'll have to figure out on your own, I'm afraid cause I'm not too sure about it myself! So, to all those who doubt me; close the book, this isn't for you. And to the others; Read on! But I do caution you not to read some parts of this book out loud. Seriously I mean it. Don't go looking for unneeded trouble.

With insecure hopes,

Izzy

Chapter Uno

Well now, how should I start my story? I guess my first day at Moore High. Yah, funny name for a high school huh? My family and friends insisted that I went. I was in a dark place at the time and I am thankful for their help with kicking me out of my own house—great job guys! Also, thanks for-sorta—trusting me with my totally wacky and insane scheme. I'm singing off for now before my big mouth gets me into trouble. _Again_. I'll let _las memorias y los espíritus _do the talking.

_Edward _

Faces with no name to them passed by me. Another gray morning at school. It wouldn't be long till I changed schools. Again. When would it all stop? I hate not being able to have any connections to any old friends. Coarse, my siblings had no problem with it, it seems. It was hard enough to make them during the short time that I was in one school. Still, I miss the tragedy that was Elizabeth.

A loud roaring of a motorcycle brought me out of my dark musings. The red speed bike pulled into it student parking lot. Everybody seemed to turn and gaze at the figure dismounting. There was a certain unnerving pull that came from the rider that made you want to stare. I started to turn away thinking that one of the Mob must have gotten a new ride, but as she took off the full helmet, I noticed that she wasn't anything like anybody that went to school here. From her short spiky hair-which I saw was streaked with black, bright red and startling glitter-fell around a slender and fragile face with dark brown eyes lined thickly in black glitter. Dark red heart shaped lips completed the look. She dressed weird too, ripped black jeans and "_Riot" _corset top-which wasn't permitted in school, when she shed her leather riding jacket.

She picked up her bag and began walking off into the main office. No hellos or anything from the Mob. There was still a half hour till school began. I realized that I had begun to walk towards her, and stopped myself.

She was fine on her own, I told myself. _But she looks like she could use some cheering up_, argued a deeper, unwanted part of me. I then noticed that I was right. She had dark circles around her eyes and seemed to stand separate and not even try to mingle with the Mob. There even seemed to be a dark cloud surrounding her blocking my ability to read her thoughts and emotions. I mentally shook myself and walked to a quiet bench to finish studying for the quiz in IP chemistry today. Her problems were none of my business.

_Izzy_

Ugh, I was sooo tired, not even the loud and cold ride to my temporary school was able to wake me up. Flying yesterday was killer on my back. When had I gotten so old? I finally parked and it seemed like I had just killed someone, the way they sent dagger-looks my way. I swear if looks could kill, then I'd be on the ground in three seconds flat of arriving here. As I walked past the silent crowd, I noticed out of the corner of my eye one of them staring at me not with hate and repulsion, but mild interest. Double ugh, I guess I'm the new species to be studied now. Without another thought, I strode into the main office wanting to leave that behind.

"Hello, may I help you?" the secretary seemed to probe me with her eyes, sizing me up and most likely marking me as a trouble maker.

"Yeah, I'm the new student, Isabella Everheart. I was wondering if I could have my class schedule."

She began to rummage around in a file cabinet overstuffed with papers.

"Oh, yes here you go. And here's a copy of the student handbook and rules." She said as she handed both of them to me sneering.

"Thank you much" I said trying to hold my tongue and keeping myself from bitch slapping that witch across the room. I hurried out of the building before I was tempted to make my thoughts a reality. I was not in the mood for dealing with people like her.

Outside, I found a large oak at the edge of the school grounds and sat at the base of it. I had twenty minutes to waste, so I pulled out my little leather-bound notebook. The aged leather held in the smells of cedar, wild berries and wood smoke— the smells of home. I really wanted to go home, but staying was too painful. I had to get away, get out of the rut of depression I had made myself.

I looked down at the white page and my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything. I turned through my previous pages, glimpsing at the words but not truly reading them. I heard someone walking up and snapped the book closed.

"Hi, my name is Sarah. I'm president of the student council and on their behalf I'd like to welcome you to Lewis Moore High." The tall perky girl said to me. She regarded me closely. And from the glares she was shooting me, I'd say she didn't like what she was seeing. On the other hand, the student body didn't seem very welcoming either.

Pulling myself out of the jumble of a mess that was my mind, I replied, "hey".

Now most people would take the pause as a clue to _leave me the hell alone, we're done here. _But this girl was persistent.

"What's that ya got there?" she asked innocently pointing at the small notebook that was still clutched in my hand like it was my hold on sanity. Thinking about it now, it probably was.

"It's nothing." _Now leave me alone!_

"What courses are you taking this semester?" Man she didn't take a hint!

"AP chemistry, art, calculus 2, ya know," I said shrugging like it was a no brainer.

And that was when her face went blank, and I knew that she was an official blond, and had to keep myself from laughing at her stupid butt. And finally_, finally_ she walked away. Thank the gods she left.

Once again I tried to open the small notebook. But it was hopeless to get a moment alone with my thoughts here, because right then was when the bell rang and school was in session.

Morning classes were a bore. Most of it was review for me and it was amusing to see the others struggling with the exams and assignments. The teachers were amazed after I described the curriculum of my old school. Little did they know I was self-taught.

On my lunch break, I went out to that one oak tree I had found earlier and sat down. Clearing the jungle that was my mind, I opened my notebook again and began writing.

I was at the second verse when I heard light footsteps coming my way. For the second time today, I closed the small book against intruders. But when I finally looked up, no one was there. Ok, freaky. I knew I heard something. A small squirrel scattered away in a frenzy. Animals have keen senses when it comes to danger. I knew that was like a neon _run away_ sign, but did I pay it any heed? Nooo, that would actually be sensible.

Instead, I got up and started walking towards a cluster of trees. There it was again, the softest of footsteps a little over to the right a ways back. I continued to walk into the trees resisting the urge to look behind me. Once the branches covered my movements, I stepped to the side and crouched down low. Continuing forward in the direction I was going, the guy walked right past me.

"What are you doing?" I said. He jumped, but when he turned to face me, his eyes were empty of any emotion.

"Walking, and what are you doing?"

Brilliantly, I said "Nothing". Turning on my heel, I started back towards school.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Next period." I reply as the bell sounds.

Just my luck, make an embarrassing comeback, and then get stuck around the person.


End file.
